


On the same day

by Starsintheireyes



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Paris - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsintheireyes/pseuds/Starsintheireyes
Summary: Based on the idea that Elise and Natasha had surrounding a Hollistein engagement and how it would occur, at the 2016 Comic con Carmilla panel.(Watch it if you haven't already)





	

"I can't believe we're going to Paris!" Laura said, her voice giving away her extreme excitement. 

Instead of replying, Carmilla just gave The hyperactive blonde her signature smirk and kissed her on the cheek. 

"I haven't been flying since I was a little girl. Having an overprotective dad an all, he was never really fond of planes." 

"Buckle up Cupcake, this is going to be the adventure of your lifetime." Carmilla stated confidently, her thoughts running a mile a minute at what she had planned. The nerves were already setting in. 

Laura smiled gleefully back, intwining her fingers with her girlfriends', feeling that familiar electric shock as she did. She always told herself she would never get used to the way Carmilla made her feel, and she was right.  
The flight itself was just under 4 hours long, only having to travel across Europe. The once 300 year old Vampire was glad to be leaving that place, even if it was for a small amount of time. There were many bad memories associated with Austria, ones she would love to forget. However with Laura everything seemed perfect, and the new life they had created together was more than Carmilla had ever dreamed. 

"Carm, how long left?" Laura whined, her legs constantly fidgeting. 

"Sweetheart you're like an impatient child. We only have two hours to go, can you hold on for that much longer?" She pouted sarcastically, earning a glare from the girl next to her.

Laura just huffed, and decided to snuggle into Carmilla's side instead which didn't receive any complaints. The last time Carmilla had been in a plane, was what felt like centuries ago to her. Never having needed to get anywhere abroad quickly, she just stayed in the same place whilst under the watchful eye of her "Mother". The thought that came along with that word still haunted her, and she wrapped her arm tighter around Laura for protection; as if the God was still a threat. 

"I love you Laura." Carmilla said sincerely, her thumb tracing the skin on the girls arm. 

Laura lifted her head gently, and gazed deeply into her eyes. She knew that when Carmilla used her actual name, not a silly nick-name, she was being serious. 

"I love you too Carm." 

Their lips met, Laura immediately lifting her hand to the black locks; pulling her even closer. They separated with a smile, before returning to their previous positions. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It wasn't long soon after that the plane eventually landed. Carmilla had gripped Laura's hand until she swore her fingers were breaking, which resulted in endless teasing from the blonde that the once hardcore vampire actually had a fear. Something that the girl in question replied with 'she was terrified of losing Laura'.  
This stopped the joking, much to Carmilla's appreciation. 

Grabbing their luggage, they headed out to catch a cab to the hotel they had been booked in. Supposed to be 4 star quality, something they could afford now Laura was a high ranking professor and Carmilla was a Cop. Besides, it was only for 3 days anyway. They had originally planned to go for longer, but their jobs were demanding and it proved more difficult than first anticipated. In the end they settled for a few days, and thanks to Laura they had a ram packet schedule. Including a trip up to the Eiffel Tower. 

"Oooh this is nice! Look Carm! Chocolates on the pillow! A-and the view!"

Laura was running round like a headless chicken, yelling out everything she saw with glee. Carmilla caught her half way through her findings, grasping her gently by the shoulders to calm her down. 

"Deep breaths Creampuff, don't want you dying on me. We've just got here!" Her dramatic tone was only highlighted by her facial expressions. 

This caused Laura to sigh deeply, actually listening to Carmilla for once. 

"Good. Now how about we check out the rest of the room later, I'm sure there are many other more useful things we could be doing right now." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The following day was the trip to the Eiffel Tower, something that both girls seemed mysteriously nervous about. But both managed to keep it under check when in each other's presence.  
Carmilla was dressed in Laura's favourite leather jacket of hers, an unexplained purpose not that Laura was complaining. Black jeans and a white under top, the weather was warm enough to not require a coat. Laura had chosen to wear a light casual spotted dress that suited her perfectly, bringing out the blue in her eyes which Carmilla was instantly caught up in.  
There was a slight breeze, causing a thin layer of goosebumps to appear on Laura's uncovered arms; but it was light enough to prevent her from shivering. They were warned however that the wind would pick up once they reached the top, to which carmilla would usually respond with giving the blonde her coat. But this time she seemed more reluctant Mac something that confused Laura but that she didn't question. The dark brunette had her reasons, but she didn't exactly want to reveal at that exact moment in time. 

The lift up was about a 10 minute ride. During which Carmilla had handed Laura a bouquet of flowers (something she had organised in advance with the company). 

"Carm these are gorgeous. H-how did you get them here?" Laura questioned, gazing upon the beautiful bouquet of roses. 

"Oh ya know, just called in a few favours." She replied with a wink, not giving anything else away.

Laura's mind panicked briefly from the romantic gesture, but decided to think rationally and conclude that it was just what Carmilla did, nothing more nothing less. 

Once they had arrived at the top, Laura clung tightly to her flowers, finally realising what they had meant by the wind picking up. She began to shiver and Carmilla cursed inwardly at how she didn't make the blonde bring a jacket, knowing she couldn't give hers over no matter how much she wanted to. Instead she decided to pull Laura in closer, hopefully spreading over her body heat. 

They walked around the perimeter, noticing how the gap had been fenced off, but the view was still spectacular. Carmilla opened her mouth to say something, but words failed her at the moment; and whilst she was trying to speak music began playing in the background.  
A quartet had suddenly appeared, and began singing a well rehearsed love song; probably having done it a thousand times before. They didn't seem to be singing to anyone in particular, but given the lack of people up there at this time in the morning; Carmilla couldn't help but feel as if they were looking at her. 

"Did you know you could get a band to serenade your loved one at the top of the Eiffel Tower?" Laura spoke up, making Carmilla raise her eyebrow curiously. 

"I just read about it on the website, quite romantic actually. Don't you think." 

Again Carmilla didn't respond, just nodded her head blindly, confusion riddling her mind. Trying to clear her thoughts, the words she had tried to speak earlier were finally coming back. And she had 20 seconds of insane courage to get them out before she cowered. 

"Laura I need to ask you something." 

17 seconds left 

"What is it Carm?" Laura turned to her, meeting her frantic eyes with a calming gaze. 

13 seconds left 

"I need to say it quick, otherwise I don't think I'll be able to get it out otherwise." She chuckled.

10 seconds left 

"Laura Eileen Hollis will you-"

"MARRY ME!" 

7 sec- wait what!?

"Laura what-" 

"Marry me Carmilla. I know this isn't the most romantic way of proposing. But-" she pulled out a ring, at which Carmilla thought she was going to die with shock "Will you marry me?" 

Carmilla just stood with her jaw hitting the floor, not entirely certain what had just happened. She was so caught up in her own thoughts, she failed to notice the panic setting in on Laura's face. 

"F-forget what I said. I-I...it was stupid." The box shut with a loud snap, finally breaking Carmilla away from her daydream. 

She instantly grasped Laura's arm, stopping her from retreating; trying to desperately form a sentence in her mind. But ended up just smiling instead. 

"Why are you smiling." Laura's voice wavered, a single tear running gently down her cheek.

Wordlessly the broody girl in front of her pulled out an almost identical ring, chuckling lighting as she did. Laura gasped at the sight, Carmilla's shock finally making sense. 

"Y-you we're going to propose too?" Laura asked, trying to clear up the situation. 

"Yeah. It appears we planned it at the same time." Laura giggled in response. 

They both just stood in silence before Carmilla spoke up. 

"I'm guessing this means it's a yes?" 

This time Laura was crying for a completely different reason, and she nodded frantically; tears spilling as her now fiancée slipped the ring onto her finger. It was a perfect fit. Laura managed to do the same, albeit with much shakier hands; but eventually both girls hand their rings placed perfectly on their left hands. It was one of the only times Laura had seen Carmilla cry, making the girl wrap her arms tightly around the other. Pulling back, they rested their foreheads against each other's; gazing into one another's eyes. 

"I can't believe we planned it on the same day." Laura laughed, getting a smile in response. 

"Well cutie, great minds think alike." 

"You know you're going to have to come up with new nicknames when we're married." Laura stated, giving Carmilla a mocking pointed look

"In your dreams sweetheart, in your dreams."


End file.
